


Dollars in their eyes

by TamaraKnight



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: Sometimes Steve likes to wear fishnets.
Relationships: Amanda Bentley/Steve Sloan
Kudos: 3





	Dollars in their eyes

Sometimes Steve likes to wear fishnets. This evening there was an even greater urgency for him to indulge in one of his favourite dressing up activities for Amanda after she had given him a less than subtle suggestion at the Benefactors Ball earlier while she was helping to uncover the saboteurs.

Arriving at Amanda's shortly before she did, gave him time to change out of the tuxedo that had been stifling him since they flirted at the food table and put on the sexy leg wear and heels that he kept in a locked box at the back of the closet. Knowing it was one thing to indulge in a fantasy and another to actually let someone else know what it was, also that he wouldn't be waiting too long for Amanda to arrive, he stole a glance at his reflection in the full length mirror hanging on the door, he let out a low whistle while stroking his cock appreciating his body having put a lot of effort into it.

Hearing the stairs creak, he confidently walked to the bed, sitting on the edge with his legs apart and cock proudly erect. "Now that is a good look on you," Amanda said as she closed the bedroom sliding the bolt into place so that they wouldn't be disturbed by her son. Amanda, whose outfit was too short and too revealing for underwear had already taken off her pantyhose in the car and ran two fingers along her already wet slit, her clit twitching as she watched Steve stroking his cock, licking her lips when he licked his own precome off his thumb.

Closing the gap between them Amanda pushed her skirt up revealing her glistening folds and erect clit. Steve firmly gripped her thighs, licking up the bundle of nerves, peppering kisses into her curls, he whispered, "You started without me." the vibrations from his voice causing Amanda to shudder. Deftly slipping three fingers into the pliant muscle, his lips and tongue teasing her clit bringing her close several times then stopping. Amanda sighed when Steve eventually withdrew his fingers from her, using the slight advantage she had to push him back onto the bed crouching in front of him she rubbed her clit then took him in her mouth with her free hand she worked the shaft and balls until the familiar warmth spilled in her throat. She slowed her ministrations when her own orgasm started.

"Come here," he said breathlessly.

"Need to finish," Amanda agreed as she retrieved a condom from the bedside drawer and tore the foil, expertly rolling it on to Steve's cock. 

She was about to undo the buttons on the bustier when Steve moved her hands away. "Leave it on," he requested while squeezing her breasts, bringing them out of the low cut top he teased her nipples with his thumb and finger while Amanda guided his cock into her wet pussy. He expected to have to wait a few moments for her to adjust to him, the way she immediately rolled her hips and moving with him to a speedy orgasm which took him by surprise while Amanda continued canting against him.

A slow, frustrated groan escaped from Amanda as her orgasm eluded her, Steve knew what would help. "Amanda, turn around," he instructed as she reluctantly broke contact then turned to face the mirror on all fours, watching as Steve entered from behind, giving each other a moment to adjust to the change of position. Amanda pressed her back against Steve's chest, hand around his neck, drawing him closer for a wanton kiss as he maintained his thrusts and ministrations against her clit until her breath hitched. "Open your eyes," he whispered hoarsely. Amanda watched them in the mirror as a powerful orgasm enveloped her, involuntarily squirting as she came.

Several minutes later they lay on bed spent, kissing and laughing until Amanda needed to move and get out of the now dishevelled outfit. Steve waited just watching as she went through the motions before getting back into bed, she shifted slightly while watching Steve remove the condom and tie it off quickly followed by the heels and stockings before draping her leg over his when he returned to bed enjoying being together.

**Author's Note:**

> Short missing scene from s5 e23. Not beta read, so there may be errors.


End file.
